


I want to be with you forever

by Tren



Category: Kyousougiga
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fiery love declaration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tren/pseuds/Tren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the finale of the series, Inari does some soulsearching and realizes what it is that he should do. It involves sweeping the whole Mirror Kyoto into his plan, but this time everybody are happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to be with you forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makiyakinabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyakinabe/gifts).



> I'm sorry this ended up so short, but my muse was dead most of this month and this was the best that I could manage. I'm sorry if there are some inaccuracies. I watched parts of this series to refresh my memory, but some things may have slipped past my attention.
> 
> And I feel a bit bad for not including grandpa, but I only remembered he would probably also be there as I started to fill the posting form. Please just imagine he is somewhere in the crowd, watching in an amused silence. This family is way too big.

Inari and Lady Koto stood facing each other on the plaza. They were twenty meters apart.

“Koto, dear, there is something I need to say. I love you!” Inari said passionately.

“I love you too, darling!”

“No, wait, please don’t answer for a moment!” Inari pleaded earnestly, as he stretched out his hand. “I need to do it properly and I’m not sure I will be able to, if you interrupt me!”

“But darling…” Lady Koto pouted a bit.

“Just for a moment, dear. After I finish you will be the happiest woman in the world. I promise. After all, we put it off for far too long.”

“Okay, I will be silent. But you’d better keep your promise,” the white haired woman looked at him expectantly.

“No, no. The promise is only about to begin. Khem… So as I was saying. I love you!”

“I love you too, darling!”

“Dear…”

“Yes, yes. I’ll be quiet now,” Lady Koto put the finger to her lips and winked mischievously.

Inari felt his love soaring in his chest, so he continued his confession even more enthusiastically.

“My dear Koto, I love you the most in the world. I mean I also love our children very much, but my love for you shines brightly like stars in the sky and explodes as powerfully as supernova!”

“Oh my!”

“I would destroy the world due to our love! Actually, I’m pretty sure I almost did. And you were angry with me and I don’t have the power to do it anymore, so please treat it only as a figure of speech. But I’ve made my point and you know I would be capable of it, because I love you so much,” he paused seeing her serious face. “But as I said I won’t anymore, so please don’t scold me.”

“I believe you know better now, darling,” Lady Koto confirmed as she grinned at him, implications clearly visible in her smile.

“I really learned my lesson, dear,” Inari assured her. “That’s why while the strength of my love would shatter this and all other worlds, I will use this force with kindness to bring happiness to you and our children!”

“Dear!” Lady Koto shouted happily. Inari started to walk slowly towards her as he continued his monologue.

“After all those things I did, I sat down and thought what I want to do next. Now that I am no longer a god… You and our kids really helped me realize what is important. And this is my answer! I want to be with you! I want to make our family happy! But most of all I want you to be happy! You are truly the most important person to me! I want to dedicate all I have to you! All my strength, all my time, all my being! Everything! I would happily give my all for you!” Inari shouted loudly. He was now only a meter away from his beloved. He knelt before her and pulled out a small box. “That is why I ask you, will you accept such an useless person like me and become my wife?”

As he said that he opened the box which contained the diamond ring. Its hoop was black and shaped to look like the rabbit’s ears.

Lady Koto’s eyes shined as she looked at this gift.

“Darling…” She muttered too overwhelmed by her emotions.

“Dear!” He said, as he resolutely raised his head. When he did that he saw his beloved jumping to hug him. Since Lady Koto was higher than him and he was kneeling at the moment, he could only watch as the woman squashes him in a hug. Both of them landed on the ground, but neither seemed to worry too much about it.

“Of course I accept, darling!” Lady Koto said passionately, as she raised herself a bit and took a hold of his hand. “I also want to give myself to you! To dedicate my life to our family! I want to make you happy! If you will be an useless husband, then I will be your foolish wife! So together, let’s become the happiest family in the world!”

Inari, who was lying flat on the ground looked at her moved and then beamed.

“Then let’s get married, dear!”

“Yes, darling,” Lady Koto said, tears of happiness welling in her eyes. 

As she said that a cloud of confetti fell from the sky and an orchestral music started to play. A huge crowd consisting of humans and youkai cheered loudly on them. They clapped, whistled and shouted happily. In the first row of the crowd stood Chief Priest, Koto, Kurama, Yase, Myoue and Danji. They all watched with different reactions. Yase was sobbing uncontrollably, hiding her face behind the fan. Kurama tried to maintain his stoic look, but there were subtle signs of embarrassment and happiness. Chief Priest did a much better job at not showing too much emotions and one had to wonder if behind his mask he hid joy or maybe a bit of jealousy, because the amount of mushiness was already overwhelming and the wedding had yet to take place. Koto was full of enthusiasm as she jumped in place and cheered on her parents. A and Un flew around her in their spirit forms adding to the commotion. Myoue seemed to be openly embarrassed and tried to look away, but Danji, who was holding his shoulder, was making sure he won’t escape.

“Everyone! Our wedding will be held a week from now! And all of you are invited! Everyone, please come and make sure this will be the greatest wedding to ever take place!” Inari, who in the meantime got on his feet, shouted happily to the crowd. Even louder cheers erupted. Now, instead of confetti, leaflets fell from the sky. They contained time and place of the wedding, as well as other important information.

Inari and Lady Koto held their hands, but used their free ones to wave to the crowd.

“Please come and celebrate with us!” Lady Koto added.

Crowd responded enthusiastically. The pair smiled at them and turned towards each other.

Myoue quickly covered Koto’s eyes.

“What are you doing?!” the girl shouted defiantly, as she tried to resist.

“This isn’t something brats should watch,” he answered grumpily.

“Eh, whyyyyyyy?”

A and Un happily joined the racket around their master.

“Kissing!” 

“They are kissing!” 

“Lady Koto!” 

“And Inari!” 

“Standing on the plaza!” 

“Kissing!”

Myoue quickly lost his temper.

“Shut up, you two!” The man released his beads as he shouted.

“Now, now, Myoue,” Kurama butted in, assuming his role of the responsible older brother. “I’m sure she is going to see our parents kissing a lot now, so you shouldn’t act like that.”

“But she’s still a brat!”

“I’m not a brat! I’m a god now, you know!” Koto protested.

“I’m already worried what you will do with your power, you know,” Myoue said, as he continued to restrain her.

“My, my. No fighting!” Lady Koto said, as she separated the arguing siblings. The two of them were so caught up in their quarrel that they didn’t even notice that their parents approached them. “This is supposed to be a happy day.”

“Right, sorry, mom! We are really happy you two are going to have a wedding!” Koto said cheerfully.

Lady Koto smiled at her daughter.

“We probably should have done it a long time ago, but it was so obvious that we would stay together…” She trailed, remembering the time they spent apart. “But after everything that happened I’m happy that we are going to have a proper ceremony.”

“Yes! And we will have a huge banquet! Everyone is going to have fun!” Inari announced happily. “This will be my first step in fulfilling my promise, so I will make sure to make it the happiest day of your life!”

“Darling!”

“Dear!”

The two of them fell into the embrace.

“We should probably begin preparations straight ahead,” Chief Priest said, as he started walking away.

“Ah, thank you for helping, brother!” Inari shouted after him. “If you ever decide to also get married I will make sure to return the favour!”

“I think I will feel more reassured if you promise not to help with the preparations to my wedding,” Chief Priest replied.

“Is that so?” Inari replied innocently.

“Yes, see you later,” Chief Priest answered as he walked away.

“We should also begin our preparations!” Lady Koto announced as she clapped her hands. “I will need a proper kimono for the ceremony!”

“Don’t worry mother, I already began to gather the best outfits I could find in this city! I’m sure we will be able to pick one that will match your beauty!” Yase said proudly.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Lady Koto admitted.

“Me too!” Inari added, grinning happily. “I can’t wait to see what you will choose for our wedding.”

“We can go and start choosing one immediately!” Yase said, as she held her mother’s hands.

Lady Koto blinked, but then smiled.

“Let’s go then! I want to help with other preparations later, so I think it will be good idea to decide on an outfit early on.”

The group watched as Lady Koto, Yase, Danji and some of the youkai leave. The crowd also started to slowly disperse to help with the preparations. The chatter and gossip filled the air as everyone looked forward to the big celebration.

“We should also be going Myoue. We will have a lot to do,” Kurama turned towards his younger brother.

“Ah, guess you are right. See you later,” he nodded towards Koto.

In the meantime Kurama turned towards their father.

“Father, I would also like you to accompany us. While we agreed on the general plan for the celebrations there are still some matters that need discussing,” he explained seriously.

“Ah, right. I need to make this wedding a great event. So, what do we need to discuss?” Inari agreed easily and started to walk away with his sons.

Koto watched them as they left, while stretching herself.

“Guess we should also get moving!” She announced. A and Un stopped moving for a moment.

“Are we also going to help?”

“What will we do?”

“For now let’s just look around,” Koto decided. “I want to see what everyone is doing and we will decide after that. It’s better to leave all the serious decisions to those guys!” She said as she waved her hand in the direction of her father and brothers who had just left.

“Then let’s look around!”

“Find some fun stuff!”

“Yeah, let’s go!” Koto decided as they set off to watch the city filled with her parents' love.


End file.
